marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jace Turner
Jace Turner is a former police officer who lost his daughter and became an agent of the Sentinel Services to hunt and track down mutants. Biography ''The Gifted Early life While at the park with his wife and daughter Grace. Turner witnessed a protest nearby for mutant rights. As the protest began to turn violent Turner urged his daughter to come to them so they could leave. However, a burst of energy emitted by a mutant occurred, killing Grace in the process. After this Turner joined Sentinel Services in hope to prevent another incident like the 7/15th incident that cost him his only daughter. "eXposed" After the emergence of Andy's powers at his school Turner along with agent Weeks arrived at the Strucker household where they were confronted by Caitlin Strucker who told her that he would be taking her children Andy and Lauren into custody. Jace tried to reason with her but Caitlin unwilling to give up her children refused. Jace forced his way into the house but Andy and Lauren using their powers managed to escape him with their mother. The next day he arrived at the Central Courthouse Building and requested access to Reed Strucker office, as well as his computer and emails. A court order was being processed should they encounter any resistance. Mr. Strucker's boss was surprised to learn that Mr. Strucker would run after being a part of the office for fifteen years, and the mutant task force for five years. However, Turner noted from his e experience, that perspectives changeed when it came to peoples own children. Turner alongside a squad of agents managed to track the Strucker down to an abandoned warehouse alongside w Mutant Underground member Marcos Díaz. Reed pointed out that as United States citizens they had right but Turner told him that he should think about what is right for his family at the moment. The group attempted to flee and were aided by John Proudstar and Clarice Fong. Jace then unleashed the Sentinels on the group, however, Clarice was able to create a portal but before Reed could jump through he was shot and incapacitated along with Clarice forcing her portal to close and leaving Reed behind. "rX" After the unsuccessful attempt to apprehend the Struckers in the abandoned warehouse, Agent Turner announced to both Sentinel Services Agents and the Atlanta PD that in addition to the Struckers, they were also searching for three mutant suspects, two unidentified males (Thunderbird and Eclipse), and one female prison escapee (Blink). All were to be considered extremely dangerous as they believed that the suspects were affiliated with the national network in the business of helping persecuted mutant fugitives escape government custody. They were to search every square inch of the surrounding area, behind, doors, walls, and even under water. He then introduced himself to Reed as he was being carried away on a stretcher, informing Mr. Strucker that the reason for his inability to move was due to the fact that he was hit with an immobilization round, and that the effects were to wear off in a few hours. After ensuring that Reed knew his rights, the interrogation began. Turner explained that while it's not illegal to be a mutant, his job was to focus on crimes committed by them. Reed had put his family in a bad situation and argued that Reeds next decisions were the biggest of his life. Reed however questioned why he would cooperate with the very same people that sent Sentinels after his family, but as Turner reminded him that he gave the Struckers the opportunity to surrender peacefully, but they declined the offer. Strucker then asked for his lawyer, which Turner was more than willing to provide him with. However he also pointed out that once that happened, it would be out of his hands and even claimed that he was doing Strucker a big favor by even discussing the situation with him. Technically, Strucker was only being detained at the moment as he hadn't been charged yet. So, first things first, they were to bring on the charges for Mr. Strucker's involvement. The next day Turner brought up charges of terrorism against Reed. He then pulled Lorna Dane A.K.A Polaris' photo up on the screen. From what they could establish, Strucker used her police file to make contact with the Mutant Underground. He then informed him that there has been talk for quite some time about classifying the Underground as a mutant terrorist group, much like the Brotherhood and the Mutant Liberation Front and that their lawyers wanted to make Strucker and Polaris their test case. With Reed rejecting the notion that the Mutant Underground was anything like the two aforementioned mutant organizations, Turner however reminded Reed that he was prosecuting Lorna Dane just a few days before and that Reeds attempts to defend her didn’t match up. Turner then revealed that he lost his daughter during the July 15th incident. Jace then noted how people often talked about the X-Men and the Brotherhood, but the truth however was that he would never know if the blast of energy that killed his daughter came from a mutant that was good or a bad and he didn’t care either way. Strucker after a brief pause of sadness and sympathy then stated that the charges would never stick, but Turner disagreed. Turner then reminded Strucker of the stakes and that he, his wife, and his kids were not the only ones at jeopardy. He then escorted Reed into the interrogation room, where they watched from the one way mirror as Agent Weeks interrogated Reeds mother, Ellen Strucker. Turner then explained that they were bringing in every potential co-conspirator and If Strucker wished for the interrogation to end, all he had to do was tell Turner who was involved and how to find the rest of the Strucker family. Turner then returned to proceed with the interrogation. Later that night Turner claimed that Strucker "was in a world of hurt" or so agent Turner claimed. After doing some thinking, Reed disagreed that he was the one in trouble. He had sat on the other side of the interrogation table, and pointed out that if Turner was really going to throw him in jail, he would've done it by now. Instead, he was coming in with charges and dragging Reed's mother in for questioning: All signs of a desperate man. Turner had thus overplayed his hand. As Turner did not have a good day with millions of dollars worth of equipment destroyed, he also allowed six fugitives to slip through his fingers ontop of that. While Strucker finally agreed to a deal, it was to be done on his terms: Strucker will cooperate with Sentinel Services, but he will go down for all of it alone and his mother was also to be released, as well as anyone else they brought in. Most importantly, his family would go free. After thinking it over, Turner begrudgingly agreed to the deal, but only under the condition that he gets the Mutant Underground in the process. "eXodus" Now with their deal established Turner explained to Reed that the key to finding the Underground was with Eclipse. Having knew of the bar that Eclipse and Reed had met in they asked if there was anyone there that might know how to find him. Reed remembered that there had been another mutant there that was the bartender. Turner then came up with a plan: to have Reed infiltrate the bar and claim that he had escaped from Sentinel Services and wanted to be taken to the Underground to get back with his family. To help sell the story, Turner started an APB on Reed, claiming that Sentinel Services and other law enforcement agencies were looking for him. Turner and Weeks them took Reed to the bar where they would be watching from a undercover surveillance van. Once the alert had been sent out on Reed, they then placed a tracking device on his ankle and warned Reed that it could only come off if he took it off himself. He then let Reed go and reminded him that he was doing this for his family. He then watched as Reed met up with Fade, and was trying to ask for his help to get back to his family at the Underground. While Weeks thought that that Reed wouldn't sell it Turner was confident that he would. He then watched as Fade decided to bring Reed in and help him. As he was waiting in the van, Turner received a text from his wife saying to be careful. He responded that he loved her and they replied that she was proud of him. He smiled just before Weeks told him that Reed was now moving. They prepared to follow and he notified his team that they were now on the move. Turner and the agents followed Reed's tracker but were surprised to find that Reed had thrown himself out of the transport ( having had a change of heart) and that Fade was gone and made it invisible so that his team couldn't track him. Turner angrily told Reed that he had made a big mistake by botching their agreement to lead him to the Underground. However Reed said that he had actually stopped himself from doing just that. As Turner tried to remind him of their deal Reed simply told him to take the deal and "shove it up his ass". Turner then moved to take Reed in. "eXit strategy" Agent Turner had Lorna escorted back to her cell, where she would be held for the next couple of days, ignoring her taunts and her request to be called "Polaris" instead of her real name. A stunned Polaris discovers her (former) prosecutor Reed Strucker was imprisoned as well and asked why he was there, in which Turner explained that Reed had "legal problems" of his own. He also revealed that they were both going to be transferred to the same facility together. Before leaving the room, he received another taunt from Polaris, to which he unhumorously bit back by once again referring to her real name, much to her agitation. A few days later, Turner was on route with a Sentinel Services team to transport Reed and Lorna to maximum security prison. The escort was halt up when a back tire on the prison bus is blown out, causing Jace and the other agents to investigate. Immediately realizing mutants were the cause of the blowout, Turner ordered the teams of agents to lock down the whole perimeter. agent Weeks confirmed Jace's suspicions, reporting gunfire up the street, but was unsure of how many hostiles they we’re up against, with a minimum guess of at least three. Turner then ordered the agents to maintain their positions and look for more hostiles, telling them they we’re to continue their prisoner escort in five minutes. Upon seeing the prison bus implode from the inside, Turner realized Polaris (and Reed) has broken free, and as a result gave all agents a "shoot to kill" order . However Lorna with her powers back easily overcomes all the agents sending their bullets back at them via her powers and stripping them of their guns. Realizing they are now severely outmatched, Turner ordered a retreat. Jace then witnessed Reed and Polaris' escape with their attackers in a Sentinel Services vehicle. Outraged over the loss, Turner angrily ordered the agents to shut down ever safe house, sympathizer, and anyone's who's ever helped them, declaring he wanted everyone within the Mutant Underground network. "boXed in" ''To be added "got your siX" To be added "eXtreme measures" To be added "threat of eXtinction" To be added "outfoX" To be added "eXploited" To be added "3 X 1" To be added "X-roads" To be added "eMergence" To be added Character traits Jace is a weathered man who quietly wrestles with the moral ambiguities of a job that regularly requires cold-blooded, calculating efficiency on a day-to-day basis. Relationships *Paula Turner - Wife. *Grace Turner - Daughter; deceased. Appearances/Actors *The Gifted (1 TV series) **''The Gifted'' - Coby Bell ***Season One ****"eXposed" (First appearance) ****"rX" ****"eXodus" ****"eXit strategy" ****"boXed in" ****"got your siX" ****"eXtreme measures" ****"outfoX" ****"eXploited" ****"3 X 1" ****"X-roads" ***Season Two ****"eMergence" Behind the scenes * Actor Coby Bell worked with Showrunner Matt Nix in the previous series Burn Notice. Trivia *Jace Turner is an original character created for the series. Gallery ''The Gifted'' download (2).jpg Promotion, Filming and Concept Art S2-Mutant-Vision-Poster-Esme-Sophie-Phoebe-Frost-Sisters-Jace-Turner.jpg Category:The Gifted characters Category:Created characters Category:Police officers Category:Sentinel Services agents Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Villains